The Hidden Secrets
by T-kitty
Summary: Harry battles Voldemort once more...only this time, he have the helps of the Bladebreaker. Either he and his new friends eliminate Voldemort once and for all, or get ready to be eliminated...


Chapter One

He's back

Harry leaned back against his bed, tired. Lupin and the others had kept their promise. They even dropped by once in a while to comfort him, but still, he couldn't get over the fact that his only family was dead. The Dursleys had pretty much gone back to ignoring him. Harry could tell, they feared him, feared of what he might do. It was this fear that almost drove him crazy. He didn't want to be feared like Voldemort. All he wanted was to have a normal life.

He stared out the window to see it had grown quite cloudy outside. There was a rung of door bells downstairs, followed by Dudley's heavy footsteps. A loud shriek was then released a moment after. It came as no surprise to Harry that Lupin must have shown up to cause Dudley to react this way. He dragged himself downstairs, and was somewhat surprised to see Hermione there with Ron. A van was parked on the driveway and they both dressed muggle. Dudley had taken the chance to sneak away under a table, whimpering like a dog.

"Hey." Harry greeted distantly.

"Hello mate." Ron smiled.

"Harry. We were wondering if you could come to a beyblade tournament tonight." Hermione too smiled, as if nothing ever happened last term in Hogwarts.

"Beyblade...?" Harry gave Ron a questioning look. Ron only shrugged as a sigh of no clue.

"You'll see." Hermione had a mysterious smile on her face. "It'll help you relax."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I guess."

"Great! Let's go get coffee now then." And before Harry could protest, he was dragged off.

Harry was thrown into the car like a ragged doll. The Grangers greeted him along with Ginny. It didn't take them very long to drive into the heart of London. Hermione's parents dropped them off in front of a small café and went to look for a parking spot. The café certainly wasn't very popular today. In fact, there were only two people sitting there. "Great. Out of all the people in the world, it has to be her!" Harry gave an annoyed groan.

Cho Chang sat with Michael Corner by a window. Cho blushed and waved at Harry, to which he returned with a nod. Michael, however, grunted when he saw Ginny. Hermione flinched, sensing the already growing tension. They got a table as far away from their unwelcomed classmates as possible and ordered themselves coffee. Hermione tried desperately to explain what Beyblade was to Ron and Ginny, but no matter how hard she tried to make it sound interesting, it still turned out to be boring from her historical information.

The coffee came quickly. The four kids soon buried their minds in the hot beverages. Harry stared into space for some time. He was snapped back into reality a minute later, by Hermione's hot coffee. She had knocked over her cup for some strange reason, and appeared quite shocked. Her gaze locked on the entrance of the café. Harry followed her gaze, finding a new group of people entering the café. The group consists four boys and a girl, each dressed in fashionable muggles.

"What Hermione?" Ron questioned.

Hermione stared a little longer before turning to Ron. "That's the Bladebreakers!" She whispered to her friends. "They've won countless Beyblade championships. I bet they are here for the tournament."

"She's pretty." Ginny commented. Her first words since they entered the coffee shop.

Harry looked round to a girl sitting in between a blond and an Asian. He couldn't help but agree himself. The girl's face held a gentle look, a look beyond any gentleness Cho could have. She giggled lightly at what the blond next to her had said. Harry could feel his cheeks flush when she glanced at him. Even Michael from the opposite end turned to stare. Harry could have sworn he saw Cho kick him from under the table. He was somewhat glad it wasn't him sitting across her when he saw the painful look on Michael's face.

"Is that the blonde's girlfriend?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Nah. They used to go out. Now they are just friends." Hermione chimed in.

"How do you know all of these?" Harry questioned, somewhat interested.

"Honestly, don't you read? It's on every muggle magazine. I bet your buffoon of a cousin knows more that you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Come to think of it, Dudley has being playing around with one of those spinning tops." Harry mentioned.

"Beyblade!" Hermione bursted.

"Whatever."

Kai took a sip of coffee, staring at his reunited team with pride. His crimson colored eyes traveled the small café, observing the costumers within. He shook his head when he saw an Asian girl kick her boyfriend from under the table. 'Girls.' He thought. 'Always get so worked up over jealousy.' His ears twitched when he heard the word 'Beyblade'. He turned sharply, catching the owner of the voice with his cold eyes.

Ever since they reached England, fan clubs had being following his team around. He thought that they could avoid these fans by going into somewhere deserted, but no matter where they'd go, someone would always recognize them. 'Guess this is no exception.' Kai thought bitterly.

"Hey. What are you thinking?"

Kai felt a hand on top of his. Looking up, he saw a pair of clear blue eyes staring at him. "Just how annoying it is to have everyone know you." He frowned. "Peace now days, are hard to find."

"No kidding." Max sighed. "I was in the bathroom the other day, and these two girls came in and started getting touchy."

"It doesn't feel right." Ray blurted out loud.

"It'd be scary if it does." Max frowned.

"No, not that. There hasn't been a heck of a lot of challengers around, don't you think it's strange?" Ray held a mysterious look in his eyes. "I mean, come on. We haven't seen a challenger since we got here. That's too rare to be called lucky."

"Maybe they packed and gone home knowing we are too strong for them." Tyson suggested.

Kai closed his eyes. "No Tyson. Ray's right. This never happened before. It almost feels like someone blocked all our challengers or something. What do you say Yumei?"

Yumei removed her hand from Kai's. "I say we all finish our coffees and try not to think about it. You guys still have to knock a few blades dead tonight. So don't go getting yourself all worked up over it. Save your strength for some butt kicking in the tournament."

"Yeah, II guess." Ray smiled a bit. "May the best out there win tonight."

"May the best win." Tyson smirked. "Of course that'll be me." He joked.

"Win yourself a load of this Tyson!" Before the navy haired boy know it, the blond American had jumped on top of him with tickling hands.

The Asian smirked and joined his friend. Tyson was rolling breathlessly on the ground, both begging for his teammates to stop and catching the whole café's attention at the same time. Thus, the Bladebreakers were back together.


End file.
